Hikaru
by HIGURASHI WORKSHOP STUDIOS
Summary: Ciclo Hórrido /•/ Entrenar no es suficiente. /•/ Cuarta función: Hikaru/•/ Itachi Uchiha es un escritor que lleva años malgastando su talento con novelas románticas de gran éxito comercial. Sufre un grave accidente y recobra el conocimiento en una apartada casa en la que vive una misteriosa mujer de extraño carácter.


DISCLAIMER:

"Misery", Rob Reiner, 1990, E.U. (versión Fílmica) Novela Original escrita por Stephen King.

"Naruto" M. Kishimoto, Japón (1999-2013) Shonen Jump ©

Adaptación:

"Hikaru", Higurashi Fanfiction Studios, México 2013

Género:

Terror-Suspenso

Reparto:

Uchiha Itachi, Haruno Sakura, Hoshigaki Kisame.

Sinopsis:

Itachi Uchiha es un escritor que lleva años malgastando su talento con novelas románticas de gran éxito comercial. Sufre un grave accidente y recobra el conocimiento en una apartada casa en la que vive una misteriosa mujer de extraño carácter. Se trata de una antigua enfermera, involucrada en varias muertes misteriosas ocurridas en diversos hospitales.

Hikaru.

Capitulo 1: "Cerezo"

Éxito.

Al menos esa era la única palabra que se le podía asociar con su nombre. La única que él no quisiese recordar…si el dichoso éxito fuese acorde a algo que fuese de su total agrado.

Pero la vida es curiosa y nunca le importa cuánto has sudado e invertido en el esfuerzo…siempre te traicionará. De un modo u otro.

Éxito.

Si, la vida de Uchiha Itachi bien podía secundarse de éste término en una misma oración. Veintiocho años, privilegiado estatus alto, trabajo estable y reconocimiento a nivel casi internacional…

Si, un _éxito_…a causa de algo –_alguien_- a quien hubiese preferido acribillar con el picahielos que descansaba en el cubo junto con la recién ordenada botella de sake "_Urakasumi Zen"_; en el mismo escritorio donde la laptop tenía su lugar y aquel mundo imaginario se desplazaba en el interior de ésta.

El mundo de _ella_. El mundo que le había permitido alcanzar el tan codiciado reconocimiento entre escritores.

_Hikaru._

Hikaru Mikazuki. Ése era el odioso nombre –la odiosa "_alguien_"— que estaba antes del suyo; a quien debía el éxito rotundo de cinco años consecutivos en las listas de best-sellers desde Konoha hasta Yukigakure y recientemente occidente. Regalías mensuales, firmas de autógrafos, reseñas en revistas de la talla de TIME: FIRE COUNTRY y demás. Por no decir que la editorial Akatsuki casi le debía hasta el apellido, solo por haber rescatado a la decadente empresa de la bancarrota.

Nuevamente gracias a…_ella_.

Una estúpida idea que debió relegar al olvido. ¡Y cómo le hubiera gustado hacerlo al menos cuanto la situación se salió de control! Un año. Tuvo un año la primera publicación estando en los primeros lugares. Dos. Tres. Cuatro años, que le sostuvieron por la primer saga de _Hikaru Mikazuki_; la pobre chica de la campiña de Osaka a finales de la era de Sengoku y que anhelaba desposarse con un bravo samurái de nombre Izanami.

Y para ser pleno siglo veintiuno –y en contraste a lo que auguraba su agente, Kisame Hoshigaki— el lanzamiento de una novela romántica de corte histórico fue tan atractivo y popular como una jarra de agua fresca en medio del desierto. Las ventas se dispararon en menos de un año. Al primer trimestre, Itachi Uchiha ya había ganado más de quinientos mil ryos al mes; en regalías por ventas.

Sin embargo, ya todo había terminado. Finalmente y tal y como Itachi lo había anhelado.

Él la había asesinado.

Itachi Uchiha fue el verdugo, tal y como lo había decidido. Finalmente había cernido el cuchillo contra el frágil cuello de aquella campesina, mediante la tecla de FIN.

Y la pesadilla apenas había empezado, tras la ventisca de esa tarde.

_Itaaah…chiii_

No había lógica en la voz. No había nada, salvo una difusa bruma. Una helada, desvaneciente e intangible bruma.

Su primer recuerdo claro de su realidad, fue el haberse detenido, el haberse percatado súbitamente de que ya no podía dar un paso más.

Y eso estaba bien, muy bien, ¿verdad?

Podía soportar el dolor hasta cierto punto; pero todo tiene un límite, y se alegró de haberse retirado del juego.

Entonces surgió una boca unida a la suya, una boca inequívocamente de mujer. Dulce. Dulce sabor a cerezo; y el aire de la boca de esa mujer sopló sobre la suya y atravesó su garganta inflándole los pulmones, y cuando los labios se retiraron, olió a su salvadora por primera vez.

Cerezos. Definitivamente cerezos. Un aroma ampliamente intenso. Fuerte como si le hubiesen disparado directamente con un aerosol en las fosas nasales.

Entonces la escuchó. _Realmente_ la escuchó con cada una de sus palabras.

Gritaba.

— ¡Respira, maldición! ¡Respira!

Los labios volvieron a apretarse contra los suyos. Otra vez el aliento entró a través de su garganta. Era semejante a la húmeda ráfaga de viento que sigue al paso rápido de los vagones del Metro arrastrando las hojas de periódico y las envolturas de golosinas.

Le asfixiaba. No. No asfixiaba. Empujaba a respirar.

_Toda acción, siempre conlleva a una reacción. No lo olvides, Itachi._

— ¡Respira! ¡Itachi, respira! —Chillaba la voz invisible— ¡_Shaanaroo_!

Antes de que pudiese intentar evitarlo, los labios de aquella mujer estaban de nuevo sobre los suyos. El aroma a cerezo, cada vez más y más intenso. Nítido y fuerte.

Cuando los retiró, Itachi ya no dejó que se le escapase el aire, sino que lo aspiró en una gigantesca inhalación. Luego, lo exhaló. Esperó a que su pecho subiese por sus propios medios como lo había estado haciendo durante toda la vida sin que hubieran tenido que ayudarle. Pero no lo logró, aspiró otra vez una bocanada gigantesca y entonces sí..., volvió a respirar por su cuenta.

La sofocación cesaba. A Itachi nunca hasta entonces le había gustado tanto el sabor del aire normal.

Empezó a sumergirse otra vez en la neblina; pero antes de que el mundo oscurecido desapareciese por completo, oyó la voz de la mujer, que murmuraba:

— ¡Uf! Estuvo cerca.

_No…No lo bastante cerca_, pensó Itachi, y se durmió.

Dolor.

El dolor era cíclico. Ésa fue la lección de un sueño que era, realmente, un recuerdo. El dolor parecía ir y venir.

Dolor proveniente de sus propias piernas destrozadas. La conciencia jugaba una realidad invisible. Estaba y no lo estaba, recordaba y olvidaba a la vez. La mente de Itachi era una maraña sin salida de sus ideas y recuerdos, luchando en medio del mar del dolor físico.

_La llovizna…_

Y de ahí, no recordaba nada más. Pero tendría que pasar mucho tiempo antes de que pudiera romper la seca espuma de saliva que había sellado sus labios. Cuando lo consiguió al fin, murmuro:

— ¿Dónde estoy?

La mujer se hallaba sentada en su cama con un libro en las manos. Un libro grueso con una portada de corte antiguo, como uno de esos pergaminos exhibidos en algún museo. El titulo en _Kanji_ estaba al centro y el nombre del autor era Itachi Uchiha. Lo reconoció sin sorpresa, era su nombre.

—A más de tres millas de Konoha. —Contestó resueltamente ella—Me llamo Sakura Haruno y soy...

Un impulso semi-consciente. Una simple idea que parecía aflorar entre su realidad y su sopor. Inmerso en el tono rosáceo de la cabellera de ella, Itachi simplemente respondió:

—.. Mi fan número uno.

—Si —ella le contestó sonriendo—, eso es exactamente.

Oscuridad. Luego el dolor y la neblina. Después la certeza de que, aunque el dolor era constante, algunas veces quedaba mitigado como por un transitorio acuerdo de alivio.

El único recuerdo real, al menos el único al que podía deber sus últimas horas conscientes: los dedos de la mujer metiéndole en la boca algo que parecían cápsulas "_Contac_", sólo que, como no había agua, las cápsulas se le quedaban en la boca, y allí se deshacían, dejándole un gusto amargo semejante al de la aspirina.

A Itachi le hubiese gustado escupir, pero sabía que era mejor no hacerlo porque ese gusto amargo era el que provocaba que el ardor volviese a acudir a aquellos vestigios antes llamados piernas.

_Tsukiyomi._

La palabra; inexistente e intrínsecamente carente de sentido, acudió a su mente, justo cuando la ola de tormento surgía, al quedarse nulo el efecto del analgésico, sea cual fuese.

_Tsukiyomi_.

Y con ese término, la asoció a ella, con su melena rosácea cual lluvia asfixiante de árboles de cerezo y sus verdes orbes…tan vivos y atentos a él como una marejada salvaje.

—0—

Capitulo 2: "Amegakure"

El ritmo del tecleo se detuvo. Shisui Uchiha apenas y pudo contener la exhalación y casi deja caer el auricular.

Kisame Hoshigaki, el agente editorialista de Itachi Uchiha permanecía silencioso, al otro lado de su escritorio de formaica, en la oficina policiaca metropolitana de Konoha. Aunque sus palabras fuesen escuetas y abreviadas, su rostro expresaba todo el contexto de su preocupación.

— ¿Desaparecido? –Shisui volvió a enunciar, anhelando interiormente que hubiese escuchado mal, como ocurría las veces en que se hallaba botado de trabajo.

Kisame había asentido con la cabeza.

—He tratado de localizarlo desde hace un par de semanas. No ha respondido los últimos fax urgentes y ni siquiera hay línea en el celular. Nadie le ha visto aquí en Konoha y no se ha reportado a las instalaciones de la editorial—el tipo de rostro enjuto y tosco seguía sin denotar alguna emoción al menos expresiva. El brillo de sus ojos, diminutos y atentos era lo único que podía asociar con alguna especie de mortificación muy, pero muy lejana. Chasqueó la lengua y dejó sobre el escritorio un folder, con un par de hojas en su interior— El motel de Amegakure fue el último lugar donde se le vio. Este es el recibo.

— ¿Amegakure?

—Siempre alquila una habitación allá, para terminar sus novelas. Estaba por entregar el último manuscrito y…

—Conozco los hábitos de mi primo –Shisui bajó el tono de su voz. No estaba alterado, no estaba enfadado…estaba tremendamente consternado. Su atención deparó en la fecha— quince días. Esto fue foliado y sellado hace quince días. Él entregó el cuarto y el pago estaba finiquitado.

Hoshigaki espetó un suspiro largo. Cansado.

—Le vieron tomar el auto y salir, directamente hacia la interestatal. –completó.

Shisui leía y releía la fecha, la firma y el depósito cubierto por completo. Si, Itachi era un hombre de costumbres formales y pese a haber sido tachado como uno de los descarrilados de la familia, nunca –al menos no que Shisui lo supiese- había dejado mal parado el apellido familiar. Era un prestigioso escritor, un genio y como tal, la responsabilidad era parte de su práctica cotidiana. Él no había sido capaz de siquiera haberse largado o peor aun, desaparecer así como así.

Dos semanas. ¿Qué había pasado hacía dos semanas?

— ¿Se ha levantado un informe en Amegakure? –Shisui no se permitió deparar en circunstancias inconexas. Retomó el endose y una factura adherida a él.

—Si –afirmó el agente editorial—. Pero no puede procederse a una búsqueda hasta que terminen de descombrar los caminos rurales. Dijeron que unos caminos quedaron bloqueados por un deslave o algo así.

—Si, el temporal de los últimos días –Shisui se pasó una mano por el mentón.

Una pieza faltante. Siempre había una pieza faltante; un conector.

—Él no tomó una de las rutas alternas, sin embargo el clima de las ultimas semanas provocó un derrumbe en cuatro caminos aledaños a la interestatal –el joven oficial escudriñó en los últimos informes. Un par de carpetas más se antepusieron a las hojas dejadas por el agente. Shisui exhaló—…el auto pudo haber resbalado por las laderas.

Una simple deducción, hecha más a modo de completar el comentario más que para tomarlo en cuenta. Él odiaba las verdades a medias, sin embargo, aun era demasiado pronto como para aferrarse a una teoría.

Muy pronto.

—Le encontraremos. –dijo con una solvencia muy difusa.

Amegakure. El diluvio había arrasado la mayor parte del territorio de Amegakure, y el impío clima se rehusaba a ceder al menos en los límites de ésa área.

Aquella mañana, desde la visita de Hoshigaki, el estado anímico de Shisui Uchiha pasó de pésimo a decadente. La tragedia había acaecido a la familia desde hacía tres años, desde el asesinato de Fugaku. Una simple misión de cateo que había terminado en un tiroteo descontrolado. Cinco bajas en un solo día: dos tenientes, dos oficiales de escuadrón antimotines y el capitán a cargo.

Una pérdida que dejó una mella irremplazable en las principales fuerzas policiacas del metropolitano centro del País del Fuego. Desde ese entonces, Shisui fue ascendido a la vacante de uno de los tenientes y el puesto de su fallecido tío quedó ocupado por uno de los elementos que menos hubo gustado al gobernador en turno: un tipejo de ralas facciones de nombre Danzo.

Seis meses después, y aun sin haber terminado el temporal del duelo, Sasuke, el hermano menor de Itachi, fue arrestado en los límites de Otogakure, bajo los cargos de posesión de narcóticos.

Si, una nube tremebunda y hostigante había cernido el horizonte de la familia Uchiha…y ahora, la desaparición de Itachi…

_Una raya más al tigre_, recordaba Shisui con sarcasmo, mientras sus dedos se paseaban con pulso inseguro entre las teclas del ordenador.

Una idea atosigaba su mente desde la mañana. Movió el puntero del mouse y éste abrió el folder de reportes de percances acaecidos en los límites de Konoha.

Nada.

_Desaparecido en Amegakure_. Reiteró Shisui. _Carretera interestatal._

Volvió a abrir el archivo del mapa de los límites que Konoha compartía.

Amegakure estaba a más de cinco millas y medio país de diferencia.

No había nada colindante entre ésta y la interestatal. Solo uno de los caminos rulares tenía vertiente hacia un pequeño desvío en las montañas. Nada más allá de un simple y desolado pueblecito sin nombre. Una pequeña y casi inexistente mancha aledaña a la carretera.

Shisui la pasó por alto. Estaba muy alejada de los límites de búsqueda.

…_¿Qué has hecho ahora, primo?_

—0—

CAPITULO 3

"LA DEIDAD DE MELENA ROSA"

La parte de su mente capaz de percibir la vio antes de que él supiese que la había visto y seguramente la comprendió mucho antes de que supiese que la estaba comprendiendo.

¿Por qué, si no, asociaba esa mujer a imágenes tan tétricas y ominosas?

Sakura. Sakura Haruno.

Botón de cerezo…y primavera.

Ambas cosas en una sola; eso le recordaba a las deidades veneradas en aquellos templos casi extintos del noroeste, donde parecía que la civilización y la modernidad tuviesen una guerra interminable con la naturaleza.

La imagen de Sakura Haruno como la imagen de una divinidad del periodo Edo, resultaba a un tiempo ridícula y extremadamente acertada. Era una mujer muy menuda que, aparte el escaso pecho, pequeño e inhóspito, que cubría con una blusa roja, parecía carecer de toda curva excesivamente femenina. Delgada.

Frágil, _demasiado_ frágil…como para ser cualquier mortal.

No había ninguna redondez en sus caderas ni siquiera en las pantorrillas que asomaban bajo la sucesión interminable de faldas de lana que llevaba por la casa. Para hacer los trabajos del exterior, se retiraba a su invisible habitación a ponerse pantalones, viéndose más frágil aun, a pesar de la contextura que la mezclilla solía agregar a cualquier fisionomía.

A Itachi, le producía una impresión perturbadora de debilidad, como si no tuviese vasos sanguíneos, ni siquiera órganos internos, y fuera toda de una pieza a punto de fracturase. Una Sakura Haruno, inestable e insegura de pies a cabeza.

Inestable por fuera…pero esto no auguraba nada en su personalidad. No, al menos esa parte era aun velada para el Uchiha, así que aquella sensación de que ella era como un ídolo de una novela exótica no tenía, en realidad, nada de sorprendente. Y al igual que un ídolo, provocaba una inquietud que se intensificaba constantemente, hasta llegar al terror. Lo mismo que un ídolo, podría hasta apropiarse de todo.

No, un momento, eso no era del todo justo. No sólo daba terror, le daba también las pastillas que traían la marea y desvanecían el _Tsukiyomi_.

El _Tsukiyomi_ era el dolor y Sakura Haruno era la presencia lunar que calmaba la pesadilla con aquellas cápsulas. Le traía dos cada seis horas, anunciándose al principio sólo a través de un par de dedos que se le metían en la boca. Y aprendió muy pronto a chupar ávidamente aquellos dedos a pesar del gusto amargo.

Sakura apareció luego con su suéter y una de aquellas faldas que tenía, casi siempre con la edición de bolsillo de una de sus novelas bajo el brazo. Por la noche se le aparecía con una bata rosa deshilachada y el semblante brillando con alguna especie de crema; lo sacaba de su sopor espeso de sueños.

Después de un tiempo, cuando el _Tsukiyomi _se hizo ya demasiado intenso para ignorarlo, pudo descubrir con qué lo estaba alimentando. Era un analgésico cuyo nombre aun no podía recordar, con una fuerte base de codeína. La razón por la cual no él no sentía el inconveniente de las funciones fisiológicas no consistía en la dieta de líquidos y gelatinas con que ella lo mantenía (al principio, cuando estaba en la nube de la semi conciencia, lo había alimentado por vía intravenosa), sino el estreñimiento que causaba el "Novril".

Otro efecto secundario, de naturaleza algo más seria, era la depresión respiratoria que causaba en pacientes sensibles.

Itachi no lo era mucho, a pesar de haber sido un fumador empedernido durante casi dieciocho años. Sin embargo, con los pulmones mellados o no…aun estaba aquella posibilidad y más en su estado convaleciente. Podría haber sido una de esas cosas que pasan; pero más adelante llegó a sospechar que ella había estado a punto de matarlo con una sobredosis accidental. No sabia muy bien lo que estaba haciendo; pero ella creía que si.

Ésa era otra de las cosas de Sakura que comenzaban a asustarle.

La oscuridad había precedido al _Tsukiyomi_ y a la nube de tormenta.

Itachi empezó a recordar lo que había habido antes que la oscuridad a medida que ella le explicaba lo sucedido. Eso fue poco después de hacer la típica pregunta del dormido que acaba de despertarse, a la que ella respondió comunicándole que se encontraba en un pequeño poblado aledaño a las afueras de Amegakure, y agregando que había leído sus ocho novelas al menos dos veces, y que sus favoritas, las de Hikaru, las había leído cuatro, cinco, tal vez seis veces.

Todo lo que deseaba era que él pudiese escribirlas más aprisa. Dijo que apenas podía creer que su paciente fuese el verdadero Itachi Uchiha a pesar de haber visto su identificación en la cartera.

—Por cierto, ¿dónde está mi cartera? –le preguntó Itachi de repente.

—Se la he estado guardando -contestó ella, y su sonrisa se apagó de repente, transformándose en una gran atención que a él no le gustó nada, pues era como descubrir una profunda grieta en la tierra, casi oculta bajo flores estivales en medio de un prado sonriente—¿Cree que le he quitado algo, Itachi-sama?

_Itachi-sama…_

Ese término, usado más de mil veces en sus fastidiosas ruedas de prensa, ahora le dio un aire más sombrío.

—No, por supuesto que no. Es sólo que...

_Es sólo que el resto de mi vida está en esa cartera_, pensó. _Mi vida fuera de esta habitación._

— ¿Sólo que qué, Itachi-sama? —Sakura le apremió a seguir.

_Ése término. ¡Cómo lo odio!_

Itachi observaba, alarmado, cómo la estrecha mirada se le ponía cada vez más oscura. Verde jade en sus ojos…que iba acrecentándose más y más en un verde musgo apagado. La grieta se iba extendiendo al igual que si se estuviese produciendo un terremoto bajo sus cejas. Podía oír el gemido agudo y persistente del viento afuera e imaginó de repente que la mujer lo tomaba y se lo cargaba sobre aquel delgaducho hombro como un saco lanzado sobre un muro de piedra, sacándolo a la intemperie y tirándolo a un agujero en la nieve. Allí moriría congelado, pero antes sus piernas latirían y gritarían.

—Es sólo que mi padre me decía que no quitase el ojo de la cartera —Itachi respondió, sorprendido por la facilidad con que le había salido la mentira.

Su padre se había dedicado a no prestarle más atención de la estrictamente necesaria, igual o menos que a su hermano menor Sasuke; y, hasta donde podía recordar, sólo le había ofrecido un consejo en su vida. En su cumpleaños numero quince, le había regalado un preservativo metido en un sobrecito plateado.

"Guárdate eso en la cartera —dijo Fugaku Uchiha—Ya hay demasiados bastardos en el mundo y no quiero que tengas que enrolarte en el Ejército a los dieciséis años."

—Me dijo tantas veces que no le quitase el ojo de encima a la cartera, que se me quedó grabado para siempre—continuó Itachi —. Si la he ofendido, lo siento, Haruno-san.

La mujer se relajó. La grieta se cerró. Las flores de verano cabecearon otra vez alegremente. Pensó que podría introducir la mano a través de esa sonrisa sin encontrar otra cosa que una blanda oscuridad.

—No me ha ofendido. Está en un lugar seguro. Espere, tengo algo para usted.

Se fue y regresó con un humeante plato de sopa en el que flotaban algunas verduras. Suave, pero sólido. Itachi no pudo comer mucho, aunque si más de lo que supuso que comería.

Mientras tomaba la sopa, Sakura le explicó lo que había pasado y él fue recordándolo todo y pensó que, al menos, era bueno saber cómo uno había acabado con las piernas destrozadas. Pero se estaba enterando de un modo que le resultaba desagradable; era como sí él fuese el personaje de una narración o de una obra de teatro, un personaje cuya historia no se cuenta como historia, sino que se recrea como ficción. Sus verdes orbes color jade no se despegaban del semblante del hombre de profundas ojeras.

Escrutando cada milímetro de su rostro, con aquella misma y aterradora expresión con que le había visto recién despertado de la contusión.

Un gesto oscuro y sin vida.

¿Fingido tal vez?

No…Itachi estaba seguro de ello.

Entonces, poco a poco, el rostro de Sakura se aclaró. Los recuerdos parecieron volver a fluir por él. Aunque el término fluir no era del todo correcto. No había empezado a llenarse como un estanque.

Se estaba calentando. Si... se estaba calentando como un aparato eléctrico, como una tostadora o tal vez como una manta eléctrica.

—Le dije a Shikamaru-san que la tormenta probablemente giraría hacia el sur.

Hablaba despacio al principio, casi atontada, pero las palabras fueron alcanzando luego una cadencia normal, llenándose del brillo de la conversación. Para entonces, Itachi ya estaba alerta.

Todo cuanto ella decía era un poco extraño, un poco fuera de quicio. Escuchar a Sakura era escuchar una canción tocada en una clave incorrecta.

—Pero él cambió de parecer. Buf, dije yo, mejor me subo al auto y arranco de una vez. Entonces él dijo: "Yo me quedaría en la ciudad si fuera usted, Haruno-san. Acaban de informar por la radio que va a ser una tormenta larga y que nadie está preparado." Pero yo

Tenía que regresar, por supuesto, no dispongo de nadie que les dé la comida a los animales. Los vecinos más cercanos son los Yamanaka y se encuentran a kilómetros de aquí. Además, a ellos no les caigo bien.

Mientras decía la última frase, le dirigió una mirada de complicidad y, como Itachi no respondió, golpeó la cuchara contra el borde del plato en un gesto perentorio.

— ¿Terminó ya?

La tremebunda realidad le abatió, y de nuevo él notó aquella negrura en el centro de los orbes de la mujer.

—Sí, gracias. Estaba muy bueno. —Repuso casi inmediatamente, al menos antes de que ella se diese cuenta de que ahora era él quien le escrutaba— ¿Tiene mucho ganado?

_Porque, si lo tiene, estaba pensando, eso significa que ha de contar con ayuda. Un empleado,_ al menos, pensó Itachi, con el breve atisbo de esperanza.

La palabra exacta era "Ayuda". Si, ésa, ahí estaba la clave, y él había notado que no

Llevaba anillo de casada.

—No mucho —le respondió— Media docena de gallinas y dos vacas. —Emitió una sonrisa casi invisible—Eso es todo cuando me heredaron mis padres antes del…accidente.

.

Itachi la miró con los ojos muy abiertos. Ella no lo notó. Se había perdido otra vez con la mirada pensativa y sombría.

No tenían más luz que la de la lámpara de la mesita de noche reflejándose en ellos.

Al fin, ella reemprendió el relato con tono débil:

—Llevaba unos ocho kilómetros recorridos cuando empezó a llover. Fue muy rápido. Aquí arriba la lluvia cae de golpe. Fui deslizándome despacio con las luces encendidas, y entonces vi su coche volcado a un lado de la carretera. -Lo miró no llevaba las luces encendidas, Itachi-sama.

—La lluvia me tomó por sorpresa -dijo acordándose en ese momento de que la tempestad se le había echado encima de pronto. Lo que todavía no recordaba era que iba borracho.

—Me detuve —siguió Sakura—. Si hubiese sido en una cuesta, puede que no hubiese parado. Ya sé que no es muy humanitario, pero había ya unos ocho centímetros de nieve y ni con una camioneta se puede estar seguro de que siga marchando una vez ha perdido la inercia. Es más fácil decirse a si misma: "Bueno, a lo mejor salieron y alguien

los recogió..." o algo así. Pero era en lo alto de la tercera colina después de la casa de los Yamanaka y es un llano bastante largo, así que me estacioné y en cuanto salí escuché gemidos. Era usted, Itachi...

Y ella le sonrió con una extraña expresión maternal.

Por primera vez, el pensamiento afloró con claridad a la mente de Itachi Uchiha:

_Esta mujer esta loca._

* * *

_**Continuara...**_

* * *

_**N/A: Bueno, más vale tarde que nunca y sé que prometí OTRA adaptación pero ando con el tiempo hasta las cachas con el doujinshi de El Vuelo de la Cigüeña... y pues no queria quedar a mal. Re-estrenar es una buena manera de recordar, jejeje... en fin... Nos leeremos el lunes con la continuación y el miércoles, para cerrar este peculiar ciclo fickero n.n**_

_**Comentarios adelante n.n**_


End file.
